Venom
by OnTheWildside
Summary: Veronica Marietti thought she had left Marco Vendetti as soon as he went to prison. It seems that things aren't that easy once you assert yourself as the girl of one of Brooklyn's biggest and baddest. Sequel to Strike of the Viper - Rated M for the sexually frustrated.
1. Chapter 1

**Forewarning: This story is full of the feels. It's pretty much an emotional roller coaster. It's solely based on the movie this time (even though I did take some creative liberties) and gets really mushy really fast since there's so much back story involved from **_**Strike of the Viper**_**. There's a lot of stuff in here taken straight from the film, but I also changed a lot so it would make more sense. **

**I highly recommend reading **_**Strike of the Viper**_** first if you haven't already, although I think this story is pretty easy to follow if you haven't read the first part. Thanks to everyone who wandered over after reading _Strike of the Viper_ and thanks to everyone who just happened to end up here. **

**As always, I hope you enjoy, and if you do, feel free to let me know in the form of rave reviews!**

* * *

It was the summer of 1958; the year the Dodger's left Brooklyn. The summer that Dion and the Belmonts were blasting out of every car radio.

It was the summer Marco Vendetti came home from prison.

For the residents of Sunset Park, the time passed quickly. The three years for Marco, however, were slow and torturous. The same few thoughts seemed to plague his time in incarceration. He was set to be released this week and he had to get his mind back on business.

His cousin, Philly, had strict instructions to rent a club beside Willy's Candy Shop. He visited Marco almost every week to keep him up to date on business and ask for his guidance. Today was no different.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Marco snapped as he sat in his chair, still bound in shackles.

"Deuces." Philly admitted. "Punks ambushed me when I was checking out the club. Looking over my shoulder everywhere I go now, paranoid as a fuck. I got a limp that's gonna be with me the rest of my life!"

"There goes your dancing career."

"Yeah, that's funny." Philly mocked.

"No, it's not!" Marco spat. "You're an embarrassment. If you weren't my cousin, I'd break your other arm."

"I'm sorry."

"Better get that club, Philly. I got big plans for that spot."

"It'll be ready, I promise."

"Alright, don't mess this up. Get me a sit in with Fritzy. Tell him Marco wants to see him."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and do what I say! Look at you. You're fucking pathetic." He sighed heavily, taking a deep breath before he continued. "Have you got any news on her?"

"She seems good, Marco. Real good. She's only got a semester or two left. She's been dancing in this play off Broadway. Heard it's good."

"Get her to come to my welcome home party, will you? Tell her I wont take no for an answer."

"Come on, Vendetti. Time's up." The security guard snapped.

"Tell the Vipers to crush them fucking Deuces, alright. We gotta answer for this."

"Yeah, nice to see you, too."

* * *

Vinnie ended up in front of the ANTA Theatre. How he ended up on West 52nd Street seeing some stupid play was beyond him. It was called _Say, Darling_ and Miss Veronica Marietti was listed in the Playbill as chorus girl number 3.

Vinnie didn't get musicals, didn't enjoy them, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't anxious to see Veronica.

The play itself was insufferable, but Veronica was magnificent. He waited around afterwards, trying to get backstage to see her. He finally caught a glimpse of her, walking by the backside of the curtain and called out. "Ronnie!"

She recognized the word, the sound. Not many people called her that. She cocked her head, getting a good look at the face behind the voice. "Vinnie?" She walked towards the man, if only to get a better look.

"Damn, doll face, if you ain't a sight for sore eyes."

"What are you doing here?" She laughed.

"Came to see my good friend on Broadway, is all." He smirked. "Can I take you home? Maybe grab a bite to eat?"

"It'd save me cab fair." She laughed. "Sure. Come on, I've gotta grab some stuff." She led him to the back to grab her clothes and change, and then followed him to Jimmy's car.

"So, what did you really come here for?" She asked, sighing heavily.

"Marco gets home in a few days." Vinnie said, gripping hard on the steering wheel.

"Vinnie – "

He cut her off, "He wants you to come to his welcome home party. He'll probably kill me if you don't show."

"Vinnie, that's not fair."

"Ronnie, the man's been in prison. He just wants to see you. He's not asking you to move in. He's paid for you to go to school. It's the least you can do to come thank him in person."

She bit her lip, looking from him to the window. "You are a pretty good negotiator." She muttered. "I can't make any promises, Vinnie. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Marco lay awake most nights, not being able to clear his mind.

His first few nights in jail, he was scene as the pretty boy. To save his own ass, he had to assert himself early on. That wasn't hard for Marco. The hardest part about being here was not being in control, having to do without so much, being confined to a small place, missing her.

He was ready to be out, that was for sure. He wanted things to go back to normal, pick up where he left off, as if the last three years never happened. He wanted to go back to being the leader of the pack.

He wanted Veronica back.

There was a short list of things Marco wanted when he got out of jail. They went in a pretty specific order, not out of necessity, but in order of convenience. He wanted an ice cold beer, a slice of Sicilian, a nice piece of ass, and revenge against Leon Anthony.

Leon Anthony was nothing but a rat mother fucker, as far as Marco was concerned. He got him locked in jail for the past three years, depriving him of everything he held dear. If it was up to Marco, and it was, that mother fucker was going to pay dearly for what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco found himself waiting for Jimmy on the street corner, cigarette perched in his lips, squinting from the gleaming sun in his eyes. He should have known Jimmy would be late. He probably should have had Philly or even Vinnie to get him. He hadn't been out of prison more than fifteen minutes and here he was, waiting on some imbecile to pick him up.

He spotted the blue convertible round the corner and he frowned. He was gonna let him have it for being late, prove he hadn't changed after three years in a cage.

"Hey, Marco! Welcome home!" Jimmy said. When he got out of the car, he saw Marco's face. "What's the matter?"

"You know how long I've been waiting here?"

"I don't know. Fifteen minutes?"

"I've been waiting three years and fifteen minutes. Get the fuck in the car!"

Jimmy stutters, grabbing Marco's luggage and throwing it in the backseat. "Here's your beer." He says, grabbing the cold brew and handing it to his leader.

"Take care of them Deuces?" Marco asked, popping the cap on the bottle and taking a long swig for the first time in years.

"Yeah, we fought them." Jimmy said.

Marco swallowed, turning to the addict. "Gonna tell me what happened? Or I gotta read your fucking mind?"

"It went down just like you said!" He explained. "We were destroying them and then out of nowhere, Leon shows up. Then it gets bad."

"You're telling me one guy took on our whole crew?"

"Yeah. It went crazy."

"Shut up! God damn, I gotta do everything myself? Where is he?"

"How should I know? Ask Father Aldo, he's gonna make him a Saint." He chuckled.

"Jesus don't listen to no snitches." Marco spat. Jimmy suddenly stopped chuckling. Marco grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close, cigarette still perched in his fingers. "From now on, I want you to tell me every fucking move he makes, you understand me?" He shoved Jimmy's head.

"It's good to see you, Marco." Jimmy said, starting the car.

"Is she here?"

"Who?"

"The Queen of bloody England! Who the fuck do you think I mean?"

"Ohhh, Ronnie! Naw, boss. I haven't seen her. I know Vinnie went to talk to her a few days ago. Didn't exactly give him a straight answer."

"Fucking perfect…"

* * *

They stopped by Emilio's in town. It had always been Marco's favorite pizzeria. He told himself it had nothing to do with Veronica Marietti when he first entered the place, but it couldn't hurt to ask about her.

"Ey, Marco! Looks like trouble just walked back into my life!" The large Italian man spotted him from the kitchen and made his way out to the dining hall to embrace him.

"Nice to see you too, Nino." Jimmy muttered.

"How's it feel to be a free man?" Nino asked, ignoring Jimmy's jealousy.

"Never better." He took a seat at the counter and Jimmy did the same.

"What can I get ya? The usual?"

"Sounds good, Nino." He rubbed his thumb over his new light colored goatee. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"If it has to do with my niece, then you can't." Nino said in a more serious tone.

"Aww, come on, Nino."

"No. The answer is no. I took her back to Manhattan completely heartbroken after you got arrested. Poor kid wont even step foot in Brooklyn."

"Can you at least tell me how she's doing?"

"She's great, Marco. She's doing good in school, she's been doing shows in her spare time. She's gonna be a senior this year. I would like to thank you, though. I know where her mysterious tuition checks have been coming from. That's a really nice thing you did."

Marco smirked at the old Italian. "It's the least I could do."

"Marco, I know threatening you isn't the best idea anyone's ever had… but if you break her heart again, I'll break your fucking head."

* * *

Marco and Jimmy entered the club later that night. Marco's welcome home "party" was already in full swing.

"Philly!" Jimmy said, nodding at the door as Marco sauntered in.

"Oh, hey! Welcome home, Marco!" Philly said, getting up from his massage from one of the redheaded Velvets and greeting his cousin. "Fixed up the house like you said!"

Marco shook his cousin's good hand, then maliciously grabbed his injured neck. "Good." He smirked.

"The neck man! The neck!" He complained.

"Don't worry. They'll be swimming in their own blood in no time." Marco chuckled, patting Philly on the shoulder and walking up to Vinnie who was deep in a game of pool. He tapped the cue ball, getting the man's attention.

"Hey, welcome home, daddy-o!" Vinnie greeted, shaking Marco's hand. "How you doing?"

"Good. How'd you get this?" He asked, pointing to his black eye.

"Eh, fucking Deuces."

"How's my good friend Leon doing?"

"Dead, when I get my hands on him."

"You know how, uh, I could get to him?"

"Yeah, you remember that little kid Scooch?"

"The fuck's a 'Scooch?'"

"That drunk asshole, Gino's, kid. Leon's like a father to that little mutt."

Vinnie knocked one of the balls in a pocket. "Ey, Good shot." Marco said, patting his back, walking over to Jimmy. He briefly thought about asking where Veronica was, but even he was getting on his own nerves with the questions. He decided to uphold his reputation and stick to business for now. "We'll talk later."

"Good to see you." Vinnie said.

"Come here." Marco called to Jimmy, pulling him close. "Do me a favor? Get me a bicycle?"

"What for?"

"Just do what I say?" He admonished, patting Jimmy's cheek before he walked over to the bar. He grabbed a beer. No sooner had he turned around before he was ambushed by Betty, the blonde-bimbo of the Velvets.

"Hey, handsome." She smirked, putting her hand on his leg, dangerously close to his crotch. "Figured your first night home, you could use some company."

"Not interested." He tried to shove past her but she caught his arm.

"Come on, Marco. You're not still hung up on that little stuck up bitch, are you?"

He responded with the back of his hand flying at her cheek, leaving a red mark and flinging her on her ass. "I said I wasn't interested." He spat.

The one girl he had hoped to see here hadn't showed. He felt something akin to sadness mixed with violent rage. He just might have to leave early, take Jimmy's car, and show up in Manhattan.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica's last night at the ANTA Theatre also happened to be the first night that Marco Vendetti was supposed to be home. There was a huge wrap party a few blocks over that she should be attending, but her heart just wasn't in it.

After curtain call, she ran to her dressing room, changing as quickly as she could and made herself look as presentable as she could for someone pouring sweat. She caught a cab on the corner and had to beg for them to take her to Brooklyn.

She told herself it would be a quick hello. She would thank him for his financial backing the past few years and then stay with her uncle so he could take her home in the morning. She want to believe it was true, with all of her heart, she wanted it to be over. She had hoped that being Marco Vendetti's girl was just a phase in her life that she had out grown. It was stupid from the beginning, loving someone like Marco. He was controlling, vindictive, malicious. But as she pulled up to the club in the middle of Sunset Park, she felt the familiar pull and started believing that she had somehow convinced herself into the center of a huge charade.

She hadn't remembered the club ever being quite this packed. She stepped over some drunken man she hadn't recognized to get to the stairs, taking them ever so slowly, giving herself time to change her mind and run down the avenue to her uncle's apartment.

The door was wide open. She heard a cacophony of laughter and shouting, billiard balls and shattering glass. She stopped at the doorway, gripping the frame in her delicate clasp as she weighed her options. She found her options narrow when the man she recognized as Anthony spotted her, elbowing Vinnie at the pool table. They stopped to stare at her before Vinnie waved her in. It would look awfully pathetic if she took this chance to turn and run. She took a deep breath before crossing the threshold.

"Well, if it isn't the little princess." Anthony muttered affectionately.

"Ronnie. We didn't think you'd show." Vinnie admitted.

"It was my last night. I had to wait to leave. I could use a drink." She laughed.

"Let's get some alcohol in you." Vinnie laughed, leading her to the bar and getting her another Brooklyn.

She kept glancing over her shoulder. The action didn't go unnoticed by Vinnie. "No worries, doll. He ain't here."

"Who?" She smirked, playing coy.

"Cut the shit." He laughed. "Marco went home already."

"He left his own party?"

"Pulled some shit about being tired, wanted to adjust. We all swear he's just sad. A certain little miss didn't show her face."

She blushed, swaying in the ruffles of her dress. "Well, I'm here now." She bit her lip before continuing. "How is he?"

"Seemed good for someone who's been in the can for a few years. He's hungry, prolly horny, and hell bent on revenge." He laughed. "Maybe he can find somebody to help him out with that?"

"Hold your horses. I'm just here to say thank you. I'm not staying. Look!" She demonstrated. "No bags."

"You should go then. The night is young." He winked, encouraging her to go. "I can steal Jimmy's car, give you a lift."

"No, I think the walk will do me good."

"Sure that's safe?"

"I've endured worse, if you'll recall." She chugged all the alcohol in her cup and started to leave.

He nodded and let her leave, calling for her as soon as she reached the door. "Ronnie! Don't be too hard on him?"

She continued out the door and didn't look back. She decided instead to focus on the street lamps and how they illuminated her feet as she walked in her indigo pumps to the other side of Sunset Park where Marco's modest house was.

She hadn't planned out this far in her head, so when she saw the silhouette of the run down home in the distance, she panicked. She didn't even notice Marco sitting on the porch until he stood. She noticed the red jewel of his cigarette first, in the dim light of the porch. She managed to push herself as far as the rickety welded wire fence, stopping at the gate, bracing her hands on the cold metal.

At first, he had convinced himself she was a mirage. He was exhausted, strung out from over stimulating his long-dulled out senses. He pushed himself down the stairs to the gate to prove himself right, indulging himself a little. He tossed his cigarette into the grass. At the gate, he caught a whiff of her perfume, further proving to himself that he was indeed going crazy.

"Marco." She whispered, barely audible.

He pressed his finger to her lips, still not convinced she was there. He didn't want to ruin the moment with words. If it was her, he didn't want to waste precious time. His finger slipped to her chin, forming a hook and beckoning her forward, until her lips were nearly touching his.

"I only came to say thank you." She whispered. "I'm glad you're out. I have to go." She had every intention of leaving then, only her feet betrayed her. She stayed put in the spot, watching on baited breath as Marco gripped her face in both hands and wrenched her forward. Her stomach rammed into the gate between them as their lips collided in a fiery and impassioned kiss. She admittedly got caught up in the passion of the moment, temporarily giving in. Then she pulled away, pushing at his chest as she fought to gain composure. "I have to go." She urged, more than likely trying to convince herself.

"Wait! Doll face!" He called after her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Marco said in a more hushed voice. She stopped, looking at him intently. "I, uh, got a little confession to make. The whole time that I was away, I was thinking about you."

"I've got to go, Marco."

"Hey, just listen to me." He said, holding her arms still. "I changed in there. I did. I just, I just wanted something sweet in my life." He said, petting her cheek. "Someone like you."

"How many times did you rehearse that one, handsome?" She laughed, brushing him off.

"A few." He admitted, smirking at her. "But I meant every word. All I did was think about you." He brushed her cheek with his thumb, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I missed you."

"I can't do this." She fought. "It's not a good idea. You're nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Remember I love you all dearly as you curse me for ending this way. :)**

**I hope you all recognize a few certain favorite lines from the film. They fit better here and I knew I just had to use them. **

**Next part should be up soon and it's gonna be a doozy. Don't forget to fave and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish I could reply to all the reviews, but then I feel like I would be giving too much away and the suspense and intrigue really add to the story. ****I'm kind of proud of this one, guys. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't argue with him there. It was rather exhilarating, being with someone so… unhinged. She found herself allowing him to lead her into the house.

Upon clearing the threshold, they didn't waste any time. Marco grabbed at Veronica roughly, nearly throwing her into the door jam as he began a relentless assault on her mouth, groping at her from all directions as his tongue explored her mouth.

She found a way around him, slipping under his arm and leading him further into the house, but the distance between them never expanded. Marco was quick to keep up, running her into the arm of his couch. As soon as her ass hit the cushioned furnishing, she fell into a sitting position. Marco's hands were everywhere; her cheek, her hair, her neck, her arm, her backside. It was hard to keep up with the pace.

Marco Vendetti was a captivating and mesmerizing creature. "Wait." She managed, her voice muffled by it's closeness to his. She found the entire situation overwhelming. In the heat of the moment, she found the courage to push his chest, throwing him backwards far enough to catch her breath. "Shouldn't we talk first?"

"Sex now. Talk later." He growled. He became someone new, someone she vaguely recognized. She couldn't argue, he didn't give her time. The man did have a point. He pounced again, pulling her mouth to his. She wrapped her little muscular legs around his hips and he took advantage, grabbing her ass in rough handfuls and lifting her with ease, carrying her to his bedroom, their lips never breaking contact.

Once in his room, Marco rammed Veronica backwards into his dresser, pushing her back against the vanity mirror as he ground his prominent erection into her groin. She was surprised to find that she still felt him through the ruffles of her dress and she moaned into his mouth. She felt emboldened by his forcefulness and grasped his hard-on through his jeans, surprising him to the point where he bit into her lower lip, growling deeply.

She smirked, mostly to herself, realizing that she had been able to shock him, then got to work on his belt, unbuckling it with a clank. She quickly found the button that was hiding beneath the buckle and was able to undo it with nimble fingers before she unzipped him, sliding her hands in his pants and pushing the denim to his knees before she grasped his ass through his boxers and pulled him closer to her.

Marco's strong hands found his way to the zipper of her dress, lifting the metallic tab and tugging down slowly. From the reflection in his mirror, he was her back was bare and she hadn't bother wearing a bra. The sudden realization that she was so disposable beneath his hands caused him to groan again.

He was torn between blatant urgency after years of want and deprivation and the pounding desire to savor her and take his time.

At the same time, Veronica found herself in a similar whirlwind of emotion. She had told herself that Marco Vendetti was her first love, a phenomenon that amplified her desire to make him seem somehow godlike. She wanted to believe that after three years, she had convinced herself that it was all an illusion. Now that she was in his presence, being mesmerized by the same fiendish devil that stole her innocence, she realized that he was every bit the way she remembered if not worse. She shuddered at the thought.

Marco slipped the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders, suddenly more gentle and cautious with his movements. It was as if he had just realized that she was fragile, afraid of breaking her. His large, strong hand dominated her, tilting her chin up, exposing the pure white flesh of her neck to him. He kissed her jaw, working his way down, suckling deeply and causing her to groan.

She suddenly felt the desire to touch his skin, needing desperately to feel it against hers. She gripped the bottom of his tank top, bunching it in her hands, pulling it up and barely breaking contact enough to discard it on the floor. Her fingernails found his shoulders, digging into his flesh.

He continued his descent down her chest, finally pulling the top of her dress down to expose her full breasts, nipples already hard from arousal. He growled at the sight, not being able to control himself. He used his teeth and tongue to tease at them. She whimpered, a beautiful sound, before biting into his shoulder. Marco smiled to himself at her reaction. She was the perfect mix of femininity and fierceness. He found her fascinating in that way.

He pulled away, staring at her with wild lust in his eyes and a wicked grin. He let his pants fall the rest of the way, wilting in a pool at his feet before he kicked out of them. He held out his hand, offering to help her to her feet from her seat on the dresser. She smiled at the gesture, getting to her feet.

Marco didn't hesitate, grabbing her hip and clawing at her dress, willing the fabric away. It fell in a similar fashion as his pants had. She stepped over the discarded garment and Marco stepped forward, backing her into the mattress behind her until the bed hit her knees and she fell backwards onto it, giggling in a way that didn't annoy the shit out of him.

She crawled backwards until her head was somewhere closer to the pillows. Marco grasped her ankles, kissing the tops of her feet before pulling off her heels, throwing them somewhere. They hit the wall with a thud.

He spread her legs apart, bending them at the knees and took a step to admire his work for a moment. _Mine_, he thought. _Always mine_. He hummed to himself, gratuitously, biting his lower lip before climbing on the bed after her, kissing up the length of one of her legs until he found her hot core, wet and warm with wanton need. He kissed the top of her mound through her white cotton panties, murmuring to himself at her scent. The vibrations gave her shivers and wiggled beneath him. He ran his fingers over the crotch of her underwear before kissing his way up her stomach. He kissed her soundly on the lips.

She gripped his neck, pushing him off her for a few seconds so she could catch her breath. "Do you want me to beg for it?"

"I always want you to beg for it, sweetheart."

"I need you."

His cock twitched in his boxers at the sound of her whimpering need. He grabbed at her, easily flipping her tiny body so she lay on her stomach. He lifted her hips so her ass was in the air and he tugged her panties down. Tired of waiting, he threw off his boxers in record time, taking his length in his hands and running it down her slit, swirling the head around her clit before finding her entrance and easing himself in.

She was wet, deliciously warm, and dangerously tight. Even better than he remembered. He took a deep breath, not only letting her adjust to the fullness of his size, but for him to adjust as well. If he moved too hastily, he would blow his load in a few seconds and that just wouldn't do.

Three years of forced chastity were killing him. Sure, he'd managed to pump one out in the shower or late at night in his bunk, but it just didn't compare. Nothing could compare to this.

He pulled out, slowly at first, then thrust his hips back in. She thrust backwards, meeting him, needing this just as much as he did. He found a pace with his movements, gripping her agile little hips and pulling her back onto him a few more time before he leaned into her back, biting at her neck and shoulders as he reached around her stomach and grasped her clit in two fingers, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Oh, God." She whimpered, burying her head in the pillow as she tried to gain composure.

"I'm not gonna last. I need you to come for me, kitten." He instructed, his voice husky in her ear. His teeth bit into the sensitive flesh of her earlobe and she grabbed at her own breasts as she tried to acquiesce. He leaned back up, forcing her head down with a hand to the back of her throat. His other arm was wrapped around her stomach, bending her body into his as he pumped his hot seed into her. Seconds later, she began to unraveling, muttering his name and milking him dry with her fevered contractions.

He managed to pull himself away from her, her little body collapsing without his support. He collapsed beside her, muttering with heavy breaths, "Fuck, it's good to see you again, doll face."

* * *

**Well, it finally happened. As soon as the smut door opened, I kind of just ran with it, may have gone overboard. Regrets? I have none. **


	5. Chapter 5

Marco had woken up at five in the morning without fail. He was still set on prison time and it would probably take some getting used to for him to get off of that internal schedule.

He had been waiting anxiously for Veronica to get up. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, fully dressed, marveling at how she still looked so perfect. Her hair had spread across her pillow in soft ringlets, covering the expanse of soft cotton. Her skin was still that perfect shade of ivory and her lips were still swollen and rosy. He would never be able to get enough of her and that alone surprised him. She finally seemed to be coherent. She roused in the sheets, stretching and making light groaning noises that he found adorable. He was completely intoxicated by her. "Morning, kitten."

"Is it morning?" She mumbled, her eyelashes fluttering open. She sat up, holding the sheet around her chest and rubbing her eyes, groaning when she saw black smears across her hand from the makeup she had fallen asleep wearing. "I didn't mean to stay."

He smirked, knowing all too well his own powers of persuasion. If he didn't already have so much on his plate for today, he would be having his way with her again, right now. "Get dressed. I have something to show you."

"I don't have clothes, Marco." He smirked again, grabbing her discarded dress from last night and placing it at her feet on the bed. "Great." She muttered. If she didn't feel like a slut before, she definitely would after this walk of shame. She silently hoped they weren't going anywhere near the club.

* * *

Undoubtedly, Jimmy forgot to get the bicycle that Marco had requested last night. He dropped the pair off at Willy's Candy Shop and ran to the shop downtown where he'd be able to find something to please Marco.

To her surprise, Marco pulled out a key and walked up to the empty building with the 'For Rent' sign in the window. "We're on the wrong side of the street, aren't we?"

"When I get done with Leon, that wont be a problem." He said, wiggling the door open. "Come on."

Inside, it was very vaudeville. It looked like it had once been a cabaret bar or something before the building had been abandoned. Veronica couldn't for the life of her remember what had stood here four years ago.

She passed by the lounge area, there was a modest sized stage with deep burgundy velvet curtains lining the sides. Everything was varying shades of red and gold and the lights were dim. She absent-mindedly trailed her fingers along the curtains as she passed through the building.

"You like it?"

"It's lovely." She sighed. "What are you doing with it?"

"Another place to run numbers, maybe get some girls in here. Another hang out, I guess. Little classier of a joint." He said, staring at her as she marveled at the building. "I had hoped you would run it."

She stopped in her place, turning slowly to look at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Look." He walked up to her, spinning her around so her back was pressed against him and she faced the stage. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, murmuring against her skin. "The stage. It's perfect for you, isn't it?" He ran his hand down her neck, across her chest. "Someone has to teach the girls how to dance, right?"

"A brothel, Marco? You want me to be a Madame?" She cried, pulling away from him and glaring in his direction. "You can't possibly be serious? What would make you think I would want this?"

"They won't be prostitutes, sweetheart. Just dancers. Entertainment. Whatever you want." It was the first time he had actually offered to give up control of something that had to do with his business. "I want you to stay here. With me."

"Marco, I'm not going to do that." She said softly, suddenly more calm. "I'm going back to Manhattan, back to school."

_Away from you_ is all Marco heard. His whole plan was falling in shreds around him.

She stomped out of the building and in the direction of her uncle's shop, just a few blocks away. Marco chased her out, but spotted Bobby Anthony and his friend Tino down the block and decided to cross back over to Viper's territory. "Veronica. Don't go." He shouted over the street.

"This was a mistake, Marco. I'm going home."

"You can't do that, doll."

"Watch me!" She countered, finally crossing the street to the Viper's side where Emilio's was.

Marco caught her wrist as soon as he caught up to her. He held on tighter than he should have, resisting the urge to backhand her to the ground. She shouldn't dare talk to him that way. He settled for asking a bigger question, something that had been looming on his mind for far too long. "Why didn't you write me?" He asked it in an angry, accusatory tone.

"What?" She asked, a little taken back by the odd question.

"You didn't write me. You didn't visit me. Nothing. Three fucking years, Veronica."

Her eyes welled up with tears. She attempted to blink them away to no avail so she settled for turning away from him. "It was hard, Marco."

"I don't recall you being the one behind bars, doll. Explain it to me."

"I testified for you, I was your fucking character witness, whatever you needed me to say, I did. I tried to keep you out of jail. It didn't work. I couldn't stand to see you like that. I wouldn't have been able to." Her tears were more violent as she struggled to get this out with her voice cracking.

Somewhere inside him, Marco felt guilty for making her cry like this in the middle of the street. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair.

"I've changed, Marco. I grew up. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"You didn't really think I was going to let you get away that easy, did you?" He crooned, lifting her chin so she was forced to look at him. He meant it to be sweet, but there was a deceptive bite to the way it came out. He used his thumbs to brush off the stray tears. "After last night, I know nothing's changed. You still belong to me." There was a threatening tone to what he said and it made her shudder. He was still gripping her face in both hands and he pulled her mouth to his. "Stay for me?" He pleaded. "Here." He pulled his wallet out and handed her a few bills. "Buy yourself some clothes. Enough for a few days, then wait for me at the house. I have business to deal with." He kissed her nose sweetly and then walked in the direction they had come.

She stood there, in the center of the sidewalk completely dumbstruck. How did he do it? How on earth had she let a beast like Marco Vendetti wear down her resolve yet again?


	6. Chapter 6

She had let him do it again. Marco Vendetti had somehow convinced her to stay in Brooklyn and go shopping while he did God-knows-what without her. That's what it had always boiled down to, though. Marco chose the business and was content with having her in the sidelines, the devoted pet, not quite by his side, but there incase he had spare time.

She wanted him, all of him. She had never stopped. She knew in her heart that she had never stopped being his. That was probably what annoyed her most. She wanted to be strong, independent. She didn't want to be this girl, watching as her man threw himself into work; dangerous work that could get him arrested or even killed.

She absolved to spend the money he had given her. It was partially a spiteful action, but mostly a stress relieving tactic.

Veronica walked into a shop on the avenue. She had spotted a dress in the display window, but was having a time finding it on the rack. "I Wonder Why" was playing on an old radio on the sales counter. She rounded the corner of one the racks and caught a glimpse of a group of girls in some familiar looking coats; the Velvets. She stopped short and hid back behind the racks, not because of the women themselves, but what they were talking about.

"You can't be serious about Bobby Anthony." One of the blondes laughed.

"What? He's cute." The dark headed girl with bangs said. One thing was for sure, with their think accents, they had to be from Brooklyn. "After the rumble, we talked a lot. He's sweet."

"Annie, he's a douche. He just left you at the pool yesterday."

"Deuce." She corrected, giggling. "I don't know. I guess I'll talk to him about that."

"You're both gonna cause a lot of waves. Viper's girls and Deuces don't mix. I heard Randell say that Marco was flipping out at his party last night about Leon going down. This war's just gonna get bigger until someone gives up."

"Or dies."

Just then the girls rounded the corner and saw Veronica standing there. One of the brunettes recognized her and stared. Veronica smiled, trying to stay neutral.

"Hey. It's Veronica, right?" The girl seemed to be kissing ass.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Brenda." The girl smiled. "This is Katherine and Annie." She announced, pointing to the girls.

"Hi." Veronica smiled sweetly, giving an apathetic wave.

"That's cute." She nodded at the dress that Veronica has mistakenly picked up. Veronica nodded, seeming disinterested. "Well, we were going to grab a bite to eat. We'll see you around."

"Nice meeting you." Veronica watched them walk around the corner and out of sight. She could only imagine what they were saying about her as they stomped off, snickering with each other.

* * *

Somewhere between leaving prison and waking up this morning, Marco had developed a conscience. It wasn't something he was proud of, mind you, just something he had come to recognize as he watched the kid drive around Jimmy's car on the bicycle he had just given him. He found himself kind of proud of the smile on the kids face, even if the bike was just a tactic to fuck with Leon Anthony.

It wasn't just the kid, though. Marco still felt bad about earlier this morning. He didn't mean to insinuate anything by offering the club to Veronica on a silver platter. He legitimately wanted to give her something, something other than the fucked up past, three years apart, and countless crying sessions he had undoubtedly bestowed upon her. He needed a reason for her to stay, other than just him. He was actually kind of shocked that she hadn't agreed with him.

Marco glanced up when he heard the apartment building's door swing open. He smiled to himself, his signature deceptive smile, when he saw it was Leon and Betsy exciting the building in fine clothing. _Showtime_. "Eh, you like the bike?" Marco asked, pressing on the front tire as Scooch pulled up to him, grinning ear to ear. "Look's good on you." He noticed Leon staring and puts his arm around the boy, smirking deviously.

"Scooch! Get over here!" Leon shouted.

"Stay right there!" Marco told the boy. "Why don't you come over here and get him?"

"Come on then! Let's see what happens, mother fucker!" Leon marches into the block, Betsy jumped in, trying her best to hold him back.

"I'mma cut you a thousand times, you know that? One for every day you left me in that fucking cage." Marco mused, taunting Leon with his knife.

"You come on my block again and I'll fucking kill you!" Leon screamed, backing away.

He took the blade to his chin. "This ain't your block no more."

"Good to see you, Leon!" Jimmy called from the car as Marco got in the passenger seat. Marco flicked his cigarette out in the street and the pair drove off.

* * *

Marco had one more stop before he could head home. Hopefully, he had convinced Veronica to stay. He was half afraid that she had taken his money and took off to Manhattan. He told himself that wouldn't be a problem. He knew where she lived, he could go there and get her.

They pulled up at the warehouse and, as he suspected, Fritzy was there, waiting for him. He had to make this deal work if was going to make some serious cash.

"Marco." Fritzy began, shaking the gangster's hand. "Your cousin, Philly, says you had something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Heroin. I've got an unlimited supply."

"What are you? Fucking stupid? You know I don't deal that stuff."

"You don't have to. I'll do all the dirty work myself."

"What's in it for me?"

"You front me the cash, I'll triple your money."

"I'll think about it. But if this comes back to me in any way, I don't know you."

"That's why we're not having this conversation. There's just one more thing. There's these Deuces. This fucking kid, Leon. I want your permission to take him out."

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down! You just got out of jail. Besides, I don't want anybody to get killed on my block, understand? Bad for business."

Marco nodded, heading back to the car with Jimmy.

"How'd that go?" Jimmy asked.

"Shut up and drive, will ya?" Marco yelled, smacking him in the back of the head.

He didn't need Fritzy's permission, really. He could kill Leon, though he knew afterward that he probably wouldn't be able to stay in town. He didn't have the kind of cash he would need to skip town, not if he wanted to drag Veronica with him. There was no way she wasn't going with him. He'd spent so much time thinking about her – he wasn't gonna lose her.

He was torn between revenge and a girl. The idea kind of made himself sick. Marco Vendetti didn't get hung up over some dame. He loved them and leave them, it was as simple as that. Why couldn't he have both? He shouldn't have to settle. He could kill Leon and run Sunset Park with Veronica by his side, the queen to his king.

"Where to now, boss?" Jimmy interrupted his train of thought.

"Go back to the house. We'll talk to the guys tonight. Get things underway."

"So you got permission from Fritzy?"

"Do I need permission? Just shut up and drive."


	7. Chapter 7

**Maddy-MarieXO: I can't say much, but I will say that I hate Jimmy and Leon gets on my damn nerves. I hated the way that the movie ended, it was so unfair. **

**MrsGooglyBear: I'm glad you find it exciting!**

* * *

**I'd like to throw out there that I tried very hard for this chapter and the smut it entails. I have to say it's probably my favorite chapter thus far. I'd love some reviews in return. **

* * *

Veronica Marietti wasn't exactly sure what she was still doing in Marco Vendetti's kitchen, or life for that matter. What she was sure of, however, was that whatever it was that they were doing, she was going to be the victor.

Marco had been more than generous that morning. Whatever she didn't spend on clothing, toiletries, and makeup, she spent on groceries. She walked into Marco's kitchen, weighed down with bags. She found Philly at the table. Half of his body was in a cast or sling. "Oh my God, what happened to you?"

"Deuces." He said simply. "Nice to see you, too."

"Sorry, Philly. It's good to see you." She laid the bags by her feet on the floor. "What's a Deuce, anyway?"

"You haven't heard?" She shook her head. "Leon Anthony started his own gang after Allie died. They're hell bent on getting us outta town. They don't want us dealing drugs on the streets."

"Makes sense." She decided as she began to put away groceries.

"Ohhh, what ya cookin' tonight?"

"I am making chicken parmesan. You aren't staying though. I'll put yours in the fridge." She stated, rearranging the refrigerator.

"Oh, yeah. That's real nice. I can see Marco is rubbing off on you."

"Philly. Please. If you had gone to jail for a few years, I'd make you dinner too."

"I'm sure that's all you would do for me." He muttered, trying to keep the comment to himself, rolling his eyes.

She spun around quickly to glare at him. "GO." She urged.

"Yes ma'am." He said, struggling to stand.

* * *

Marco returned home that evening and was shocked to find Veronica dressed up, bent over his stove. The house was actually spotless for once. The table was cloaked in a simple red cloth that made Marco's simple white plates and plain silverware look elegant in some way. Candle sticks he didn't recognize held tall white candles as a centerpiece for the whole arrangement and the entire house smelled heavenly, like Italian sauce and garlic. "What's all this?" Marco raised his brows.

Veronica hadn't seemed to notice him. She spun slowly on her heels and smiled at him, innocently as she could manage. "You're just in time. Dinner's almost ready." She turned her attention back to the stove.

Marco kicked the door closed with his foot, reaching behind his back and locking it before Jimmy could make it in the room. "This is sweet." Marco smirked, coming up behind her. He put his hands on her tiny waist and kissed her shoulder from behind. "You're gonna give me a toothache." She felt him smile against her skin and she knew her plan was working.

Jimmy knocked on the door, pleading to come in.

"Ignore it." Marco laughed. "He'll get the hint."

Veronica looked to the door to make sure the blinds were shut. Honestly, she wasn't worried about hurting Jimmy's feelings. She actually hadn't planned on seeing Jimmy at all. She spun around in Marco's hands, gripping his chin and patting his cheek. "Go sit down. I'll fix you a plate."

"I'm not hungry." He growled, grinding his groin into her hip. "Not for food, anyway."

"Do it anyway? For me." She pouted.

He groaned, stomping like a child and sitting in the chair facing her, watching her every move.

"Wine or beer?"

"You really gonna ask that?"

"Beer it is." She mused sardonically. She pulled a beer from the fridge and sat it on the table, handing him a bottle opener as well. He popped the top and took a long swig, never taking his eyes off of her. He opened a bottle of red wine for herself and placed it by her setting at the table, then took the plates and began plating their food. She set a plate in front of Marco and then another at her chair, lifting the skirt of her dress and sitting across from him.

"I wasn't aware we were playing house." He smirked, picking up his fork and sampling the food.

"I thought I'd do something nice." She slipped her heels off under the table and ran her barefoot along the length of his calf. "Do you like it?"

"Love it." He growled.

"Is that all you love?" She purred, leaning into the table as her feet slipped further up his leg, into his lap.

"What did you want me to say?"

"You know what I want to hear, Marco. Say it, and I'm yours."

"You're already mine."

"Not for long." She teased, running her toe along the seam of his zipper before pulling away quickly and ceasing all together.

He groaned, dropping his fork and gripping the edge of the table in both hands. "You can't leave me." She stared at him, long and hard, her dark eyes boring into his. He groaned again, this time louder and more pained. "Fine!" He barked. "I – I care about you."

She could tell she was pushing her luck. It took a lot for him to say just that, but she knew he really meant something else. She dropped the subject and went back to eating, motioning for him to do the same.

They continued playing eye games, speaking with their facial expressions as they ate their supper. Marco managed to clear his plate first and Veronica was quick to grab the dish, setting it in the sink. Marco slipped out of his chair and was on her as soon as she spun around, pressing her back into the counter with his hands on her ribcage. "Dinner was good. What's for dessert?"

"I don't think you deserve dessert." She purred.

"Someone's feisty tonight. I like it. Go get in the bed."

"No."

"Don't make me force you, sweetheart."

The way he looked at her gave her chill bumps. "Make me." It was definitely a challenge Marco was willing to accept.

His devious smile made her shudder. He bit his lip, then grabbed the back of her head, grabbing the pin holding her curls up and wrenching it from her scalp, causing her waves to come tumbling down over her shoulders. She was able to shake them out before he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her forward and prying her mouth open with his tongue. Despite herself, she moaned into his mouth and her knees became weak. Marco was a powerful man, an expert manipulator. She had thought she could hold her own against him. Boy was she mistaken.

She tried her best, undoing the buttons of his leather jacket, painstakingly slow. When she reached his neck, she slid her fingers underneath the collar and around his neck, sliding her hands over his shoulders to push the jacket down his arms.

He moaned into her mouth, not wanting to break contact to lose the extra clothes. "Bed. Now." He managed.

She pulled away with a coy laugh, grabbing at his fingers and dragging him down the hallway to his room.

He threw his jacket to the ground and pulled off his black wife beater without looking away from her. "Strip." He urged.

She looked at him innocently, obviously weighing her options. She spun her back to him, flipping her hair over her shoulder at looking back at him over it. "Help me with my zipper?"

He growled and crossed the room. She had meant the gesture to be purely erotic, but it only managed to make Marco more agitated. He ripped the tab down in record time, exposing her bare back. She faced him again, pulling the straps of her dress down slowly. She held it up across her chest with one hand and ran her finger along the scruff of his jaw line. She liked the new facial hair. She trailed her finger farther still, circling the spider tattoo on his throat. Marco grabbed her wrists urgently, causing her to squeak. He lifted her hands over her head and her dress pooled at her feet. "Oh, kitten. Fuck." He growled, attacking her jaw, her neck, her collarbone with urgent kisses. She had decided to forgo the inevitable and skip putting on anything underneath her dress.

His pants had become painfully tight and his dick pulsed with every movement. She had danced an imaginary line between pleasing him completely and forcing him to discipline her. He needed to be inside her now. He wrenched his belt open, releasing his throbbing dick and stroking it a few times in front of her to alleviate some of the pressure. She bit her lip as her hands roamed her curves, her knees were bent and he had a pretty spectacular view from where he stood. His legs shook beneath him and he pounced on her, grabbing her leg and wrapping it around his hip so he could thrust into her with ease. She squeaked with the sudden force of pressure before her hips met his with equal fervor.

His chin hair tickled her chest as her bit at her skin, suckling on her breasts until her found her nipples, teasing at her with his teeth and tongue. His movements were rushed and harsh, urgent with need and passion.

She had expected her plan to get to him, but she hadn't anticipated anything like this. The sheer force of his movements was completely intoxicating. She found herself succumbing to the fire in her stomach. She could tell he felt it too, he leaned into her, nibbling at any bare skin he could find as she clawed at his shoulders. His groin rubbed urgently at her most sensitive peaks as he thrust in and out of her, hard and fast. "Marco…" She moaned, pleading with him to continue. "Don't stop."

His hand went to her throat as he started to come, pressing down to the point of painful as he kissed her passionately. He was twitching inside her, hitting her insides just right and she cried out his name, loud and angry. He sighed heavily, rubbing her cheek. "My feisty little kitten." He muttered, kissing her one last time, so gently.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are you going?" Veronica grumbled as Marco pulled himself from bed.

"We have shit to do. The Viper's and I are starting a fucking revolution."

"Is this about the Deuces?"

He glared at her at the mere mention of Leon's gang, the rivals to the Viper's. "Of course it is. This fucking kid Leon, he's a rat mother fucker. He's gonna get what's coming to him."

"You just got out of jail. You're gonna wind up right back there. Or worse..."

"Don't worry about me, baby doll. I'll do what I have to do."

"Even if it means leaving me again?" She whimpered.

He could tell she was upset. Something in him wanted to comfort her, his overwhelming need for revenge was still dominating his life. "I'm not going anywhere. Things are gonna work out. I'm gonna get rid of Leon, I'm gonna work with this guy Maurice, we're gonna run this fucking city." He sighed heavily. "Will you be by my side?"

"Aren't I always?" She smirked.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Don't wait up, doll. I've got big plans for the avenue."

* * *

Marco looked around the club. These people respected him, feared him. Some were family, some he hadn't even bothered to learn their names.

He could feel Veronica's patience wearing thin. She was tired of the business overshadowing their volatile relationship. He didn't blame her. It took a strong person to be in this kind of life. It would take an even stronger woman to choose to be with a man in this business. Veronica was that. She was the kind of girl that Marco couldn't escape, couldn't stop thinking of. He hadn't lied earlier. He did care about her, more than he wanted to admit. She was the kind of girl he could see himself playing house with.

He wanted more control over Sunset Park, not only for himself, but so he could relax a little. He wanted to be able to devote more time to Veronica. It tore him up to leave her in the middle of the night to have meetings or to keep secrets from her to keep her safe. He had to get rid of the Deuces, not only to avenge his unnecessary stint in prison, but so he could keep his kitten for himself.

"Listen up! Things are gonna change around here. No more nickel and dime bullshit on the corner. Anybody wants to get high in Brooklyn, they're gonna come to the avenue first. We're gonna need runners, lookouts, baggers."

"I'm the fucking taste tester!" Jimmy laughed.

"Nobody's gonna stop us now. No crooks, no cops, and no mother fucking Deuces."

It was time to get serious about this revolution. The stakes were high. He had rallied his troops. Now it was time to prepare for war.

They stuck to the Deuces' side of the avenue, breaking windows, over turning trash cans, setting fires. They didn't limit themselves to ruining businesses and residences. When they ran out of buildings, they turned on the cars. His men were vigilant, malicious, and devious. Marco just stood back and watched as everything Leon loved, every home and hang out that his friends frequented, all burst into flame and blew up in smoke.

* * *

Veronica had been sleeping soundly, exhausted from her day and completely sex-sated. That was, of course, until she heard shouting in the kitchen. She couldn't pinpoint the voices, but she had a pretty good idea who it was. She slipped from the bed, coming to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep until they had left, she might as well see what was going on.

"Ronnie!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Shit. We thought you were asleep, doll face." Marco muttered.

"I was." She pouted, staying in the doorway.

"You put all the food away." Philly muttered, digging through the fridge with his one arm.

"You boys hungry? I'll heat it up."

Marco watched her like a hawk as she crossed the kitchen in her ruffled little night clothes, licking his lips and then taking another sip from his beer. She had respected him enough to put on a robe over the pajamas, but it hung open and did nothing to cover her lovely, lean legs.

She knelt by the refrigerator, pulling out the containers she had put the nights left over's in and put them in a dish she could set in the oven, cutting it on and leaning against it. The chairs at the table had been filled. "So what were you boys talking about with such finesse?"

Vinnie, Philly, and Jimmy all simultaneously looked at Marco, almost as if they were asking permission to speak. "We did some damage control." Marco reasoned.

"More like we did some damage…" Jimmy chuckled. Marco shot him and look and he shut his mouth quickly.

"What does that mean?" Veronica asked calmly, fixing herself a glass of wine.

"She's gonna see it sooner or later, Marco." Vinnie urged.

"See what?" She asked.

"The avenue." Marco took another long sip from the beer. "We tore down the Deuces' side of the street."

"What do you mean you tore it down?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, sweetheart." He lit himself a cigarette and leaned back in his chair.

"We set that shit one fire." Jimmy laughed maniacally.

"You burned down the avenue?" She said in disbelief. "When should I suspect the police to show up?"

"No one's gonna call the police. Even if they did, they have no proof." Vinnie said.

Veronica shook her head, pulling the leftovers out of the oven and putting the dish in the center of the table. She put a few plates and forks on the table.

"This smells great, Veronica." Philly practically drooled.

"Yeah, when did you ever say no to food, anyway?" Vinnie laughed.

"You wanna sit down, doll?" Marco asked, shifting in his seat and offering her his lap.

"No thank you." She took a deep sip from her wine glass.

"Sit." Marco commanded, putting his cigarette down in his ashtray.

"I'm going back to bed." She excused, grabbing the rest of the bottle of wine and walking back to Marco's bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you still not talking to me?" Marco asked darkly.

"I'm talking."

"Jimmy called. I'm gonna go take care of some things. I'll be back."

"That's perfect. While I'm here, I didn't want to leave your bedroom at all. I enjoy sitting alone in your house all day." Her voice oozed sarcasm.

"You really should watch your tone." He warned, glaring at her.

"Or what?" She taunted.

His hands clenched tightly in fists, his knuckles turned white from the pressure. "You have no idea how lucky you are. I'm going. I'll be back for dinner." He tried his best to keep his voice calm, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Veronica decided she didn't have to sit here and take this. She didn't belong to Marco, no matter what he thought.

* * *

Jimmy's whore sister had been seeing Leon's kid brother, Bobby. That was the first useful information Jimmy had given him since he had been home.

This showed promise. Whatever he had to do to get Leon to snap, he would do it. He was running out of time with Veronica, he needed this to end soon.

He had his guys pull Bobby off the beach, dragging him under the pier.

"Where's you brother now, Bobby?" One of the guys laughed, punching him. He landed with a thud in the soft sand. Two other guys held him down while Marco watched.

"You know what they do to tough guys like you in the can?" Marco asked. "Pass you around like a dirty magazine."

"Makes the pages all sticky." Jimmy laughed, tapping Bobby's cheek.

Annie, Jimmy's sister jumped on Marco's back and he punched her with his elbow. She fell somewhere behind him and Jimmy grabbed her tightly, holding her back. "Handle your fuckin' sister!" Marco commanded.

"Take your fucking hands off her!" Bobby yelled, still pinned to the sand.

"You know Bobby, you brother screwed this whore in the pay toilet on President Street." Marco taunted, kneeling over his chest, causing Bobby to spit in his face. Marco finally had enough. He pulled out his switch blade and sliced the youngest Anthony's cheek before he got up to go. "Tell Leon I'm coming. He better get outta my way."

* * *

Veronica walked along the avenue, taking note of all the damage done on this side of the street. She wasn't shocked, per se. She knew Marco was a bad man. He hadn't lied about that fact. Why, then, did the rampage and destruction all around her upset her so?

She continued down the sidewalk, passing shops and apartment buildings, wondering how these people were coping in the wake of all this destruction.

"Veronica?" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. She didn't have to crane her neck to find the culprit behind the call.

"Leon." She breathed, nodding in his direction.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." He mused, getting up from his sitting position on the stoop. "Don't tell me you're here to see Marco."

"I've been here a few nights. Catching up on things." She tried to avoid the subject. She wasn't sure why he was talking to her. He had never cared for her, much. In fact, she only remembers briefly talking to him a handful of times.

"You're on the wrong side of the street, aren't you?"

"I can move." She muttered.

"My fight isn't with you, doll."

"You boys are being silly."

"He killed my brother, Veronica."

"What if I told you he didn't? This fight was over nothing?"

"It wouldn't matter. I know he did."

She sighed. She realized she would never be able to make him understand the truth. Leon and Marco were both too stubborn. It was going to get them both killed. "He thinks you ratted him out to the cops. You didn't, did you?"

"Of course not. Around here, you don't call the cops. You settle your own issues. That's why I'm gonna warn you to get out of town. Things are gonna get ugly before they get better and if it's between me and Marco, Marco's gonna lose."

She looked down at her feet, biting her lip and shifting slightly. "What if I took him with me? Got him out of town."

He laughed in her face. "He wont go with you, Veronica. It would be stupid to even try."

* * *

He had wanted to go home, needed to see Veronica and hold her and relish in the fact that she was safe. The thought alone made him feel sick. Feeling things other than revenge and hatred was beyond his comprehension.

He had done it. If this didn't push that prick Leon over the edge, he didn't know what to do.

But there was one lose end that he needed to tie up before he could go home. Jimmy was unpredictable. A lose canon. He wasn't sure he could trust him, wasn't sure where his loyalties lie. To be honest, he wasn't sure he could ever trust him.

Marco grabbed two beers from the cooler, popping them and handing one to Jimmy, sitting beside him at the table in Philly's hangout. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Marco removed his cigarette, only to replace it with the neck of a beer bottle. "You with me?"

"You know I am, Marco."

"Then what the fuck is your sister doing hanging out with a Deuce?" Marco slammed his bottle on the table.

"I knew you were gonna ask that question. It's all a part of my plan. Remember you said to keep an eye out on Leon?" Marco nodded. "Well, what better way?"

Marco nodded, grabbing his beer and getting up from the table. He patted Jimmy's chin. "Just don't let me down, Jimmy."

Jimmy knew he was treading on thin ice. He couldn't let Marco find out he was the rat that got him locked up. He got caught dealing. The cops already seemed to know everything. What else was he supposed to do? He wouldn't make it in prison. Marco was strong, he got through it virtually unscathed. He never told anyone what he had done. He wasn't stupid.

But neither was Veronica.

He knew she was back in town. That bitch had Marco in her back pocket. Hell, the broad even got him to finance her schooling for the past three years. If there was anything that was gonna be Marco's downfall, the link between Jimmy's infidelity and Marco finding out, it was her. Jimmy wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

He had to get rid of her - and fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Marco came home to find that one person he wanted to see, wasn't there. In fact, she hadn't been there all day. "Where the fuck is she?" He asked Philly, slamming his hand on the table for emphasis.

"How the fuck should I know? She went out this morning, said she'd be home before you." Philly stuttered.

"Well, doesn't look like it went that way, does it? She didn't say where she was going?"

"No, if she did, I would have probably mentioned it."

"You're a worthless piece of shit, you know that?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and drew heavily from his cigarette. The nicotine did little to quell his anxiety at this point. "I've gotta go find her."

"Boss, we don't have time. I have to go get Maurice." Jimmy reminded him.

"Oh, fuck." Marco exclaimed.

"She's a big girl, she can hold her own. She's probably at the club or her uncles. I'm sure she'll be fine for a few more minutes." Jimmy assured his boss.

"God damn it! Let's get this shit over with. Go get him. We'll make it quick." Marco fumed.

* * *

Jimmy couldn't believe his luck. He was on his way to the Boroughs to get Maurice when he passed none other than Veronica, walking her way back to Marco's house. "Hey, Ronnie! Need a lift?" He asked, slowing down and driving beside her.

"You're kind of going in the opposite direction, Jimmy." She mocked.

"I have an errand, but I'm going back that way."

"What's he got you doing?"

"Not important. Get in the car."

"I'll just walk, Jimmy. He's probably already freaking out."

Just then, Jimmy jumped out of his vehicle and slammed the door, charging at her in a violent, neurotic, drug-induced state. He shoved her backwards by her shoulders, ramming her into the brick wall of the building she had been walking past at the time he had spotted her. "I know you know, bitch. Don't play these games with me. If you tell Marco, I will fucking kill you."

"What are you talking about, Jimmy? What did you take?"

"Stop it! You fucking know! You saw me go in the interrogation room! You fucking know!" He pounded his fist into the wall, mere inches from her face, until his knuckles bled, his other hand gripping at her neck, using enough pressure to make her see stars and start to gag loudly, clawing at his arm for him to release her. She started to panic, doing the only thing should could think of at the time, she kneed him effectively in the groin. He released her jugular, doubling over in pain and rolling on the sidewalk. "You fucking little bitch!" He shouted as she jumped over him daintily and ran in the opposite direction of Marco's house.

* * *

Jimmy absolved to pretend like nothing had happened. Veronica was probably half way to Manhattan by now. Serves her right, the stupid slut. Jimmy didn't care what she said, she knew what he had done that day in the interrogation room, how he sang like a canary.

He walked Maurice and his guys into Marco's house. "Hey, Marco! This is that guy Maurice I was telling you about."

The man tried to shake Marco's hand. "Hey, how ya doing? Nice to meet you."

Marco continued to stare blankly at the table, dangling his switch blade in front of his face.

"Sit down. Did you, uh, did you bring the stuff?" Jimmy asked, eagerly.

"Yeah, I got it. Got my money?" The man sat beside Marco, warily. Marco grabbed the bag of cash and counted out a stack, handing about half over. "What happened to him?" The guy pointed to Philly. They ignored the question. 'Maurice' handed the stack off to his friend who. "Who's your tester?" Jimmy raised his hand quickly. "How'd I know?" He pulled out a package and threw it before him. "Tell me what ya think."

Jimmy tried to stand, but Marco shouted. "What are you doing? Sit down." He wielded his knife in a threatening manner. "Sniff it."

One of Maurice's friend's cut the package open. Jimmy didn't waste time, holding one nostril and snorting some of the powder.

"That's some really good stuff. That's the best stuff in Brooklyn. I guarantee it." Maurice said. "Yeah, it's good right?" he asked Jimmy. "You can step on that thing ten times it'll still take you out to deep space."

"Deep space." Jimmy chuckled.

"Goes a long way."

"So, we done here?" Marco asked nervously. He jumped up from the table, eager to go find Veronica.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're done. I'll be back in two weeks with the rest of the wake, all right? You boys have a good afternoon. And as for you, Jimmy, take it easy."

"Stow it." Marco told Philly.

"Come one, get the fuck up and help me." Philly muttered, painfully getting out of the chair. "Put the money under the sink, there's a lose floorboard under the litter box." Jimmy followed instruction. "Come on, let's go. There we go. Shut the fucking thing." Philly urged. "Now go help Marco."

* * *

Veronica realized how stupid she was. Once Marco Vendetti had been arrested, she should have severed all ties with him. She shouldn't have taken his money, she shouldn't have been tempted to see him, she shouldn't have come to Brooklyn in the first place.

"What the fuck happened?" Nino asked her as she drug herself into his apartment. "Did Marco do this?"

"No!" She snapped protectively. "It was that rat, Jimmy. I don't wanna stay here anymore. Can you take me home?"

"I didn't even know you were here, Ronnie."

"I didn't want you to." She whispered. "I'm so ashamed. I shouldn't have come back."

He uncle embraced her trembling form, trying his best to comfort his young niece. "Ah, young love." He said, reminiscing. "I'll take you home, if that's what you want, bambini."

"Thank you." She whimpered through the impending tears.

"You seem to care a lot for one another, but this gang war, it's got Marco's whole heart right now."

"Yeah, and it's gonna get everyone killed." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all don't find this chapter too boring. It's a lot of talking, but I think it's really relevant. Basically, it's a lot of stuff that's been a long time coming (Three years, to be exact).**

**I hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for all the reviews and love in general, especially to my faithfuls! You guys inspire me! **

* * *

"I checked Emilio's, Nino wasn't there. His apartment's empty and his car is gone." Jimmy reported back to Marco, who had gone to the club looking for her.

"She went back to the city, then?" Vinnie asked.

"Looks that way." Jimmy said, casually. "I wonder why she would do that..."

"Give me your keys." Marco demanded, holding his hand out to Jimmy.

"What the fuck for?"

"Veronica left, what the fuck do you think I need the keys for?"

"Boss, you don't need to go get her. She left you. Good riddance."

"Give me the fucking keys, Jimmy."

"Fuck. Fine." He said, reluctantly handing over the keys.

"You know where her apartment is, right?" He asked Vinnie.

He pulled out a pen from behind the bar and wrote the address handing it to his boss. "Good luck, boss."

* * *

Veronica had crawled into bed before she began to sob into her pillow. Her apartment was empty, so she resolved that her mother was taking advantage of her recent absence and had gone out on another date. She had been doing more and more of that lately and she was glad her mother was finally moving on.

She wished, sometimes, that she could do the same. Loving someone as emotionally damaged as Marco was exhausting. She had decided, on the drive over the bridge that she loved him. She also decided that she was doing the right thing, distancing herself from him for a while.

Distancing herself from him was going to be hard to do when she heard him yelling at her front door. She thought she was imagining it the first few times he pounded at the door, but when he began to curse and yell her name, she figured she better answer him before the cops were called.

"Stop screaming already." She muttered in a hushed tone as she undid the deadbolt on the door.

"You fucking left me? Didn't even say anything!" He didn't wait for her to open the door, he pushed past her into the apartment.

"Lower your voice. I have neighbors. We can talk about it if you calm down." She said calmly.

"Lower my fucking voice?" He scoffed. He stopped failing his arms and finally stopped to look at her. "What the fuck happened?" He screamed, lifting her chin and noting the fingerprint bruises along her graceful, long neck. "Who the fuck did this to you?"

"Let's not get off subject." She turned her head away.

"Off subject? You are the subject!" He looked more angry than she'd ever seen him before. "What the fuck happened? Is this why you left?"

"Yes. It's part of the reason." She sighed, taking a seat on her couch. Marco didn't follow her lead. He paced anxiously in front of her, glaring at her to explain. "I saw what you did to the avenue. Then I spoke to Leon -"

"Did that rat fuck do that to your neck?"

"No! God, would you let me finish?"

"You better get to the moral of the story real fuckin' quick, sweetheart."

"It was Jimmy, Marco. He caught me going to your house and he stopped me. Started raving about me knowing something he didn't want me to tell you."

"Fucking Jimmy? I'll kill him!"

"Would you sit down?"

"No! Why didn't you come to me?"

"You seemed otherwise _preoccupied_."

"Don't pull this shit, Veronica. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Except pay attention to me. Unless of course I'm naked."

His face softened, only slightly, but it was enough for Veronica to notice. "You really think that?" He asked, not giving her a chance to reply. "I'm doing this for you. For us."

"Don't, Marco. Don't stand there and pretend this isn't about you and your three year vendetta on Leon. This is purely selfish, just like you."

"Why do you have to be so infuriating?" He yelled, blinded by rage. She only smirked back. "I shouldn't have come for you."

"I'm surprised you did."

"I wasn't gonna let you leave me. You can't leave me."

"Seems to me like I did."

"And you're coming back. Right now."

"I'm not." She said gently. She stood up, trying to touch his arms, but he pulled away. "Stay with me tonight. If you do what I ask, I'll go wherever you want me to."

He glared at her, biting his thumb. "What did you want me to do?"

She smirked at him, feeling triumphant. "I just want to talk. Come on. We'll go to my room." She said, gripping his hand by the fingers and leading him to her childhood bedroom.

The first thing Marco noticed were the pictures on the wall; a veritable homage to her father. There were a few scattered photos of her with friends, even one or two of her with some boy that made Marco scowl, but the majority were of her with her parents.

The second thing Marco noticed was that stupid bear he had won her from the carnival. "You kept this stupid thing?" He asked, picking it up off the bed and sitting in its place.

She sat down beside him and took the bear from his hands. "Of course I did." She grinned, stroking his head. She clutched the bear to her chest and crossed her legs under her and leaned back on the wall her bed was pushed to. Her bed was twin sized, much smaller than Marco had hoped. "My turn."

"What?"

"A question for a question. Now it's my turn."

"I wasted a question on that dumb bear?"

"Hush." She scolded playfully. "When did you become a Viper?"

"As soon as I could walk the streets."

"Elaborate?"

"That's another question. Wait your turn." He grumbled, mocking her. "Who is that guy?" He asked, pointing to one of the photos on the wall.

"That would be my cousin, Nino's son. His name is Vincenzo." She laughed. "Another wasted question."

"You look awfully close." He muttered.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you." He smirked. "How old were you when you joined the Vipers?"

"Ten, maybe eleven."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And that was two questions."

"Fine, you can ask two."

"What did you do the three years I was gone?"

"Uh, school, mostly. I had to keep my grades up. I didn't want to waste your money. Then in my spare time I danced."

"What about guys?" He frowned at the idea.

"I went on a few first dates, nothing stuck. And no, I didn't sleep with any of them." She answered honestly. She didn't want to say it, but those guys just weren't him. "Why did you get involved with the Viper's so young?"

"I didn't have parents. The place I was staying pretty much got rid of you as soon as you could learn to fend for yourself. I needed to make a living. I was a lookout first. Worked my way up to mule, then just kept going."

"You were an orphan?" She asked quietly to which he merely nodded. "Your parents?" She practically whispered.

"Don't know, don't care. They didn't want me." He brushed it off like it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, gripping his arm in a comforting manner.

"The Viper's became my family." He turned to her and ran his thumb along her chin. "Then you."

She nodded, trying to understand how he could see these people as his family. She was also trying the wrap her head around the romantic gesture he had attempted. "Let's say I go with you. I move to Brooklyn. What happens in the fall? I have to finish school."

"We'll figure it out. I'll fix everything."

"After you destroy the Deuces." She added. "That comes first."

"You come first, doll face."

"It's your turn." She reminded him.

"I don't want to play this game, anymore." He shrugged, leaning back in her bed.

"We can stop." She leaned in closer to him.

"I'm gonna kill Jimmy." He said, glancing at her neck again.

"I won't stop you." She admitted. "I think he's the rat, Marco." She sighed, wincing as she waited for his reaction.

"Did he say that?" He asked, his voice raising as he simultaneously sitting up to crane his neck and really look at her.

"No, but I think that's what he meant. He mentioned when you got arrested, I saw him go into the room with the detective right behind me. Whatever it was he thinks I know, it's serious."

"I'll get to the bottom of it. I promise to keep you safe. You can't leave me again."

"Then stop making me mad all the time."

"I can't change who I am, kitten."

"Not even for me?"

"No, but I'm willing to try."


	12. Chapter 12

Like clockwork, Marco woke up at 5am. He rolled over and noticed he couldn't move. Veronica was practically on top of him and if he moved much more, she would fall off of the bed.

He watched her sleep and brushed a stray curl from her eyes. "I - I love you, kitten." He said it simply enough, barely breathing out the words. It wasn't as hard as he had thought, but still not something he could accustom himself to. He kissed her forehead and her eyelashes fluttered open.

She mumbled something intelligible and pulled the pillow over her head. "Why are you awake?" She grumbled.

"Force of habit." He shrugged.

"Go back to sleep."

"Can't."

She peeked out from under the pillow and glared at him. "I'm sure my mom's awake. Go harass her."

"Your mom's here?"

"If she came home last night. She's an early riser, too."

"But I'm sure she doesn't look nearly half as good naked." He purred against her neck, tilting his head under the pillow and kissing her blushing lips. He slid his hand under her shirt, swirling his fingers in gentle circles along her side.

"I'm sleeping." She giggled.

"Stay asleep." He growled, leaning down to kiss her stomach. He then slipped his hand down into her shorts.

"Marco..."

"Shut up." He groaned. He ventured further into her panties, delving into her folds, and found that, though her lips were saying no, other regions of her body were saying yes. He smirked to himself, hooking his thumbs under the elastic of her shorts and shrugging them off, though she tried to protest with her legs. He kissed up her thighs, prying open her legs so he could bury his face between them. He blew hot air on her core, causing her back to arch, before he dove in, swirling small figure eights and deliberate circles around her tight bundle of nerves.

She clutched the pillow to her face, squirming beneath him. Marco grumbled in frustration as she fought him, digging his fingers into her hips to hold her still. The vibrations of his voice only heightened the pressure between her legs and caused her body to rock more. "I'm your dirty little sweetheart." She muttered into the pillow, just intelligible enough for him to understand. He pursed his lips and sucked hard on her clit before grinding his tongue into her hard. She made the most beautiful sound, kin to squealing, as her toes curled and she unraveled beneath him.

He licked his lips playfully as she peeked out from under the pillow again. "You still don't want to play with me?" He smirked.

"Fine, but be quiet." She relented.

"What fun is that?" He said with a devious grin.

* * *

"Well, after that, mom must know we're up. You don't understand 'quiet,' do you?" Veronica giggled, fixing her hair, now fully dressed. They had managed to stay in bed until 8

"I understand it, I just don't like it." He scoffed. "She doesn't care that I stayed?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." She blushed. "I don't usually bring strange men over."

"Damn right you don't."

She finished her makeup in the vanity mirror. "I smell breakfast. Come on." She led his into the open room of the apartment. It was a great expanse which took up most of the floor space in the place. In it were designated areas for living, dining, and cooking. "Good morning." Veronica smiled shyly, sing-songing her greeting to her mother.

"Good morning, darling." The woman glanced up from her cooking to see her daughter was not alone. "Who's this?" She asked curiously, with large brown eyes.

"Mother, this is Marco." She explained, not sure how to take her mother's reaction.

"Marco?" Her mother chewed the word, giving it time to digest. She had never put a face with the name. She had to admit he was striking to look at, but he had an eerie quality she couldn't quite stomach. "Well, I'm Concetta."

"Mrs. Marietti." Marco smiled. He seemed to be behaving himself. Veronica marveled at how charming he could be when he tried.

"You kids sound like you worked up an appetite." Mrs. Marietti laughed to which Veronica blushed. "Have a seat."

* * *

"I'm glad we had this conversation." Veronica beamed, placing her hand over his on the seat of the car. "I feel closer to you."

"I don't think we could get much closer than we did this morning." Marco smirked mischievously.

Veronica playfully slapped his arm and shifted back in her seat. "My mother seemed to like you."

"I'm charming."

"When you want to be." She admitted. "When you're not pretending to be a bad, bad man."

"That's not pretend, sweetheart."

"You have gone soft."

"Don't go around telling people that. I have a rep to protect."

"Yes sir." She smirked.

"No more fucking running, either. Makes me look weak. Running off like some little bitch to get you."

"You didn't have to come."

"You know I did." He looked at her, in the sunlight, her neck looked more purple and green than in the florescent lights of the Manhattan apartment. "I'm gonna fucking kill Jimmy." He muttered.

She sighed deeply. "If it was Jimmy and Leon is innocent… will you stop this nonsense?"

"It doesn't make any fucking difference, doll face. The Deuces have to go down either way. Bad for business."

"Business. Everything is fucking business." She sighed. "Would you ever quit?"

"When I'm dead." He mumbled.

"I'm serious, Marco."

"So am I."

"So this is all my life's going to be? Watching you deal drugs and hoping you don't get arrested again?"

"I owe it to the Viper's." He murmured, darkly. "It'll keep you in pretty dresses. Keep you in school."

"And then?" She looked away from him, finally pulling her hand away. She looked out at the East River as they crossed the bridge. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life as the mistress of some drug lord wanna be Mafioso."

"You're a lot more than just a mistress, babe."

"I don't know why I let you do this to me." She whispered, barely audible.

"You love me, doll. And – well, I love you." He stammered.

Her neck nearly snapped as she spun to face him, staring at him intently. "You mean that?"

He bit his lower lip before pulling out another cigarette, nibbling on the filter. "More than anything."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, boss! We were getting worried!" Philly greeted Marco as soon as the pair walked in the door.

"Where's Jimmy?" Marco said, not wasting any time.

"Haven't seen him since last night. That fucking Deuce, Leon, drove a car straight through my warehouse! He was sputtering some shit about Betsey being raped. He's gone fucking mad!"

"Sounds like we finally got to him." Marco smirked, triumphantly. "Did you let Fritzy know what his golden boy has done?"

"Marco, I was waiting for you."

"Call Fritzy up and let's get this ball rolling. We're gonna drop by the club, see if we can't find Jimmy."

"Yes sir." Philly replied. He jumped up, grabbing his coat and keys before he headed to the door.

Marco turned to his girl, gripping his cheek and kissing her forehead. "We'll find him, he'll pay for what he did. This all be over before you know it, doll face."

* * *

No one had seen or heard from Jimmy since the night before. It wasn't unusual for Jimmy to go missing like this. He could go on benders for days, not seeing or talking to anyone. Chris and some of the boys went to Jimmy's apartment, but all they found was his sister, Annie, and his crazy mother, singing Christmas carols in the middle of June.

Joey Pants came to the club within the hour. Marco glared at the henchman as he entered the door. "What?"

"Fritzy wants you at the club." He looked around Marco's head to the slight little frame behind him on the couch. "Miss Marietti, I hope you won't mind."

"She's none of your concern. Let's get this over with." Marco sneered. "I'll be back in an hour or so, doll." He kissed her soundly before looking to Vinnie. "Watch her, will you? Make sure we find Jimmy."

"Sure thing, Marco."

Marco followed Joey Pants and puffed on his cigarette as he walked out the door.

* * *

"You rethink what we talked about yet?" Marco smirked, looking to Fritzy.

"We ain't killin' anymore Anthony boys, Marco. You're gonna behave. You two are gonna have to become friends."

"I ain't befriending no snitch." He snickered.

"They're getting Leon and bringing him here. Go cool off and have something to eat." Fritzy waved Marco off into the main parlor.

The door opened and Joey brought Leon in the office. "I thought we talked." Fritzy said. "You said you understood me."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"By aiming a moving car like a guided missile through the front of Philly Babes joint, well that don't tell me that you do."

"Look, Fritzy. This is between me and Marco."

"Marco's with me, now. So there's gonna be no more of this bullshit. It's time for you two fuckers to grow up. No more Vipers, no more Deuces. No more aces, no more fucking kings and queens!"

"I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"Get Marco in here. Get him in here." Fritzy shouted. The door opened and Marco walked in, licking his fingers clean. "Good, Marco. Come here. I want you two guys to shake hands cause you're gonna be neighbors from now on. So shake and get the fuck out of here." Marco finished cleaning his hand, holding it out and smirking at Leon. "Hey, did you hear what I said?" Fritzy shouted as Leon stood there, not moving. "Hey, shake his hand, now!"

Marco sneered. He knew he hadn't touched Betsey, hell he wasn't even in town when it supposedly happened, but he knew it would hurt Leon to mention it. Push him over the edge so he could finally take over. "How's my sweet little Betsy doing?"

It was just enough. Leon knocked Marco into the ground, punching him in the mouth so hard he bit his own lip and fell to the floor.

"Hey! Not in the club, asshole! Not in the fucking club! What's wrong with you?" Joey Pants yelled, grabbing Leon, struggling to gain control.

"Why don't you kill all the kids, Fritzy? Kill 'em all!"

"Get him out of here." Fritzy yelled as Joey escorted him out.

Marco picked himself off, wiping the blood off his lip and licking it from his fingers. "I'll take care of him." He assured Fritzy. He marched out of the club and watched Joey drag Leon to the car, no doubt about to drive him home.

* * *

Marco walked into Philly Babe's joint with a swagger to his step. He came right up to the fridge and helped himself to a beer. "What's up, Marco? What happened with Fritzy?" Philly asked. "He give the okay?"

"Saint crucified himself." Marco mumbled against his cigarette. He opened a beer and handed one to Philly, opening yet another for himself. "Round up the guys. Get the Viper's down here right now. I've been waiting three years for this." He laughed, clinking his beer against Philly's in a celebratory fashion.

"What about Veronica?"

"Take her to the house. Don't leave her sight. This'll be over before you know it."

As soon as Marco was gone, Philly grabbed his coat and left for the club.

"Straight." Vinnie muttered. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me, Ronnie."

"You're a sore loser, Vinnie." She giggled. She had had about four Brooklyn's so far and was still beating the boys in poker.

"No, I just don't like getting swindled out of my money by a dame. You know, we could make a lot of money this way." Vinnie joked.

"Maybe that's what we should do with my new club." She laughed, drunkenly.

"Your club? Marco said you hated it."

"I'm warming up to the idea." She shrugged.

Philly hobbled in the door. "Listen up you guys! Marco says grab your shit and meet him in the park. It's going down tonight in the bone yard."

"What happened?" Veronica asked, suddenly sobering temporarily over the news.

"The Anthony kid fucked up. Fritzy wants him out of the way."

"That means we have permission to finally clobber that fuck Bobby?" One of the guys asked.

"Ronnie, Marco wants me to watch you at home. Come on. We should hurry."

"Yes sir." Veronica giggled, mocking him with a fake salute. "Be safe, guys!" She hollered, looking at Vinnie in particular. Philly put his good hand on the small of Veronica's back, ushering her to his recently repaired car. "This isn't good, is it Philly?"

"Don't worry, darling. Everything's going to be just fine."


	14. Chapter 14

"Why isn't Marco here?" Veronica muttered as they pulled up to his house.

"He's got a lot on his mind, princess. He wants me to watch after you. This will be over soon."

Veronica took the keys from Philly to open the front door. "Who's that?" She nodded to the door where a man she didn't recognize was descending the stairs.

"S'alright, doll. Let yourself in. These guys are here to help Marco."

Veronica nodded, still in a drunken daze. She let herself out of the car and nodded to the men now surrounding the vehicle before she ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Philly man. What the fuck happened to our car? I thought you just got it fixed."

"What a wise ass." Philly muttered, stumbling around the car.

"You alright?"

"You're with us now. Hurry to the bone yard." That's the last thing Veronica heard before she opened the door and spotted a dark figure scurrying out the kitchen window.

"Uhm, Philly!" She shouted, running to the window and looking out. Two figures, shrouded in darkness ran down the alley beside the house.

"Fuck!" Philly exclaimed. He was close behind her at the door and spotted the cabinet under the sink was open, the litter box was moved, and the trap door was laid out on the floor. He began rummaging through the floor space, looking for something that obviously wasn't there. "Mother fucker!" He shouted, standing upright and slamming his hand on the table, shouting some more. This caused Veronica to stumble backwards into the window, leaning up against the window out of the man's way.

"Philly?" She mumbled as he ran out the door.

"Jimmy Pockets! You're dead! You scumbag!" He yelled into the night as he got in his car. The front bumper fell off of his car as he fumbled to start the vehicle. "Jimmy Pockets! You rat piece of shit!" When the car didn't start, he grabbed his gun from the glove compartment and kicked the stubborn vehicle, opting on running to the bone yard instead with Veronica close behind him.

"You weren't supposed to leave me!" She argued.

"The money from Fritzy. It's missing. Jimmy's the only other person who knew where we put it." He explained in a rushed voice. "Marco will kill me and then Fritzy will kill Marco if we don't find that money."

"I don't think even Jimmy is that stupid." She mumbled.

"Didn't think he would be dumb enough to put his hands on you, either." Philly sighed. "I know I can't leave you alone in the house, but Marco's not gonna be happy that I took you to the bone yard either. You need to stay back. It's not gonna be pretty."

Veronica muttered in frustration and stopped to kick off her heels, leaving them somewhere in the dirt. The spikes had been sinking into the grass and was only slowing her down.

* * *

"You go for the fucking throats, boys. Don't pussy foot around with this shit. No mercy. These fucking Deuces only get in the way and hold us down. I don't want any of them to be able to even fucking stand to take a piss when we get done here." Marco advised, butting out his cigarette under his shoe in the grass. "And no one else touches Leon Anthony. Leave that fucking rat piece of shit to me."

Wordlessly, he slipped through the bone yard, his men close behind. When he finally caught a glimpse of the Deuces through the debris, they were beating Freddy with a bat.

_Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag… _He thought._ Deuces are already on edge, this will be easier than I thought. _

Silently, Marco and Leon locked eyes. Like magnets, they were drawn to each other, crossing the empty yard to it's center, over a bridge made from debris. They didn't need words at this point. They were fueled by unadulterated hatred. Leon landed the first punch. Marco didn't falter, slamming his elbow into Leon's face. They continued throwing punches until Leon grabbed Marco's hair, bringing his nose straight into his knee.

* * *

By the time Veronica made it to the bone yard, Leon had Marco pinned to the ground. Veronica couldn't see much, but she knew it wasn't good. Philly was somewhere a few yards behind her. At this point she didn't care about her own safety, Leon was going too far, pummeling into Marco's face to the point where she feared he might have brain damage. "Marco!" She screamed, running into the ring of fire.

Everyone stopped to look up at the shrill, feminine voice just as arms grasped Veronica by the waist, drawing her back. Cold metal touched her temple as she heard the tell tale click of the gun cocking in her ear. "Not so fast, little princess." She recognized the voice without having to look behind her. Jimmy had finally decided to show his face. "Just couldn't stay away, could you. All you had to do was leave. You couldn't even do that right. You just keep making things harder and harder." He chuckled. "Guess you'll just have to watch."

"Jimmy Pockets! You mother fucker! You fucking thief mother fucker!" Philly shouted, rounding the corner and stopping when he saw Jimmy wrapped around Veronica, his gun pointing to her head.

She felt the gun pull away from her head and watched as it redirected towards Leon and Marco. He pulled the trigger before she could react, shooting Marco somewhere in the upper chest and causing him enough pain that he regained consciousness.

"No!" Veronica squealed, stomping on Jimmy's foot as he squeezed the trigger again. She grabbed his wrists and redirected the gun as he shot, shooting Leon in the thigh. He fell to the floor beside Marco. The young girl brought her knee into Jimmy's jaw. He dropped the gun in an effort to shield his face and she kicked the weapon away before breaking into a run towards Marco who was now cursing and holding his shoulder.

"Jimmy Pockets! You mother fucker! You fucking thief, rat piece of shit mother fucker!" Philly shouted, taking the opportunity to shoot Jimmy in the back.

Everything seemed to be at a standstill as Marco and Leon lay wounded on the ground. Everyone's concern deflected away from themselves as their leaders lay incapacitated. They watched as the weightless angel gracefully crossed the bone yard, falling to her knees beside their heads.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Marco yelled when he finally realized it was Veronica in the flesh before him and he wasn't hallucinating.

"Does that really matter? You're bleeding everywhere." She argued. It was true, of course. His nose definitely seemed broken, blood was pouring into his mouth, his face was black and blue, and there was a telltale hole in his leather jacket, just above his collar bone, a few inches from his neck. "Can you walk?"

"I can manage." He muttered, stubbornly. He tried to stand and tumbled backwards, back onto his ass.

Veronica sighed at his ignorance, getting to her feet and trying to help him up. Bobby Anthony slunk over to them, looking beaten and battered himself, holding a bat defensively to his chest. "That's enough." Veronica insisted. "This is over."

"The hell it is." Bobby said, sounding as stubborn as Marco, now looming more threateningly over her with the bat. Vinnie and Christopher charged at him, putting themselves between the girl and the enemy.

"Look at yourselves! Your fearless leaders are laid out on the ground with bullet wounds. This can't continue!" She argued, not backing down.

"Enough, Bobby!" Leon yelled, sounding pained.

"Are you alright?" Bobby suddenly seemed concerned.

"Do I look alright? Help me up!" Bobby dropped the bat and helped his brother limp to his feet. The girl that Veronica recognized as Annie ran into the middle of the drama and helped Bobby with his brother. It took her only a few minutes to figure out where the money had ended up.

"She's right." Leon hissed.

"This isn't over, Leon! Not by a long shot!" Marco yelled over his shoulder as he stumbled across the yard.

"That's right, tough guy. Keep this up. We're going to the hospital." Veronica chided.

"No. We ain't going to no hospital."

"You have a bullet in your chest, Marco. This is serious."

"The last thing we need is to go to the hospital with a bullet wound. They'll want a police report." Marco argued. "You can take it out. I trust you."

"What about your nose?" She muttered.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to set a broken nose, doll." They passed Philly, still kicking Jimmy, who lay on the ground, unmoving. "He dead?" Marco asked simply.

"Yeah, but he ain't got the money." Philly admitted, still angry.

"What?" Marco snapped, his face snarling, causing him to double over in pain momentarily.

"Nothing." Veronica shot a look at Philly. "It's nothing you need to worry about right now. We need to get you home."

* * *

They walked into the ransacked kitchen and Veronica got him down at the table. "The fuck happened in here?" Marco asked, taking note of the mess.

"Don't worry about that right now. I'll be right back." Veronica ducked down the hallway. She heard Marco curse from the bathroom and she returned with her hands full of medical supplies to find Marco at the table with tears streaming down his cheeks and fresh blood pouring from his nose.

No one had followed them out of the shipping yard. They imagined it had cleared out pretty quickly after they left because they heard sirens right behind them. Veronica knew this fight was far from over, but she was glad her Viper was safe for now.

"Jacket off." She muttered, arranging the things in her hands on the table in front of him.

He attempted to shrug the jacket off, but only managed to shout a string of curse words. "I can't move my fucking shoulder."

"Can I cut it?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Do whatever you have to. Shit."

She went to the drawer by the sink and pulled out a pair of scissors. She slipped the blade under the collar of the jacket and winced as she cut into the animal hide. She cut the length of the arm of the jacket and then helped him pull the rest of it off. In the dim light of the kitchen, all she could see was blood and bruising.

"Wait a minute." Marco muttered. "Get me a beer?"

"You think that will help?" Veronica scoffed. "You might want something stronger."

"Beer's fine. Just do what you have to do."

She got a bottle from the fridge and handed it to him after popping the lid on the counter. He snickered at her bottle opening skills which only made his face hurt more. "I don't even know where to start." She sighed, taking a step back to really look at him.

"Get the bullet out, then clean it. The face can wait."

She nodded at his instructions, pouring some rubbing alcohol on the tweezers she brought and turning to face him. "Ready?"

He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip and nodding feebly at her. She took a deep breath and dug the tweezers into the wound. At first, they only managed to push the bullet deeper. She lost sight of the metallic bud beneath the sore flesh and fresh blood. Marco's hands dug into her thighs as she tried to find it again, finally hearing the clank of metal on metal and clipping the edge of the bullet in the makeshift forceps. She pulled it out and dropped it on the table, releasing the tweezers as well. "Fuck!" Marco finally screamed.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered, bracing her hands on the table, unable to look at him.

Marco took a deep breath and grabbed her arm, spinning her back to him. "You did good, baby. You did good. I need you to focus, okay? Does it look really deep?"

She looked at it, it seemed to be closing since the bullet was gone. It looked like no more than a dime sized whole, no deeper than the first knuckle of her finger. "Not really."

"Clean it and bandage it, then."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be okay." He said simply, finishing off the beer and slamming the empty bottle on the table.

She opened the alcohol and watched his face as she poured some of the liquid into the wound. He screamed at first, then bit his lip, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on breathing. She waited until the area was clean, dabbing at the bruised skin around it before placing gauze on the puncture and taping it down.

"Not bad, kitten." He whispered. She sat down on his lap, straddling the chair, picking up a damp rag from the table and dabbing at his face. His freshly set nose seemed to have stopped bleeding, but his face was definitely still a swollen and bruised mess.

"Maybe I should have asked Leon to leave you're face out of this. He pulverized you." Veronica laughed, jokingly.

"What? I ain't handsome no more?" Marco scoffed, pretending to pout.

"Not sure yet. You might be once the swelling goes down. Maybe you should sleep with an ice pack on?" She offered, rubbing more vigorously at dried blood on his lip.

He stopped joking, watching her intently as she cleaned his wounds. She wasn't just his mistress, someone he used for sex. He cared about her, he even admitted her loved her. He was a difficult man, a horrible person. He had killed people, beat people, he dealt drugs, and had no semblance of a conscience to speak of, but for some reason she stayed. She didn't put up with his shit, she tried to make him better. Here she was, covered in dirt in his filthy kitchen, pulling bullets out of his flesh and cleaning his batter face. She deserved so much more than this.

He grabbed her wrists, stopping her from continuing her task, forcing her to look at him. He bit his lip, his steel blue eyes blazing. "Let's get out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope everyone was pleased with how the rumble turned out! I absolutely could not this end with him dying, I would have been heartbroken. As much as it hurts to say, we're nearing the end and there's only a couple chapters after this. Savor them wisely! **

* * *

She hadn't expected him to leave. She hadn't even expected him to offer. All she wanted was some grand gesture, something to show her that she wasn't just a piece of tail to him. This was it.

Her lips were on his in seconds, tenderly at first, but when he showed no signs of weakness or pain, she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and moaned into his mouth, grinding her hips into his on the chair. His kisses were tangy, tasting of blood and beer. It was intoxicating, reminding Veronica that he had withstood bullets for her.

She felt him wince against her lips and she pulled back suddenly. "Is this too much?"

"Shut up." He managed through gritted teeth. He gripped the back of her head and pulled her closer to him again, fighting past the pain and giving into his primal needs.

"There's something I had wanted to try." She managed between kisses, pulling back to look at him. He didn't argue, just watched as she lifted herself up, bracing her hands on his thighs and slinking down to her knees between his legs.

His breathed hitched in his throat as her nimble fingers caught the tab of his zipper, lifting it up and tugging it down, painfully slow. She then slipped the button out of the loop and ran her hand over the bulge in his boxers, sliding her hand into the elastic and allowing his impressive length to spring forth. "Sure you're okay?" She purred, licking her lips.

He bit his lower lip, nodding at her and running his hands up and down the length of his thighs.

She ran her tongue over the tip, tasting his salty precum and humming in satisfaction, causing Marco to jump. She smirked at his reaction and ran the base of her tongue down his length to the base of his erection, working her way back to the tip before plunging the length of him into her mouth, the tip of his dick now feeling the hot, moist flesh at the back of her throat. "Fuck." He muttered, raising his hips off the chair, fucking her mouth.

Her eyes never left his, watching his face as she worked him with her tongue, twirling it around the head as she wrapped her had around the base, using her hand to work the rest of him in tandem with her mouth. His good hand tangled into her hair, moving her head at a better pace for him as she moaned against him.

"Shit." He hissed, bucking into her mouth. He gripped her neck, plunging her down so he jabbed the back of her throat, coming in hot spurts. "Fuck." He breathed out, pulling her by her arm back onto his lap, crushing her in a fiery kiss.

"Hey, boss!" They jumped up from their incriminating position when they heard Philly at the door. He was followed in by Vinnie, Christopher, and two other guys Veronica didn't recognize. "Shit! Sorry, Marco." Philly said when he saw their current state.

Marco grabbed her hips, keeping her on his lap to hide his unsheathed erection. "What?" He spat.

"It's Leon. Fritzy sent Joey Pants to take him out. Ambulance just left his apartment carrying him out on a stretcher in a body bag." Vinnie said. "We were on the way to the club when we saw."

"Wanted to tell you first." Philly added.

Marco tucked himself back into his pants, gently pushing Veronica off his lap. He got up, grabbing a beer from the fridge as Veronica leaned on the kitchen table.

Marco was stunned. He didn't know how he should react. His arch nemesis was gone, and it wasn't at his own hand. All those years he spent fuming in prison, plotting revenge against Leon Anthony were all for naught. "What's all this?" He asked, lighting a cigarette and trying to distract himself. He was alluding to the mess on his kitchen floor.

"Oh, yeah. That." Philly mumbled, rubbing his neck with his good hand.

"Spit it out! I don't want to have to read your mind!"

"The money from Fritzy. Someone got it."

"Shit!" Marco slammed his hand into the kitchen counter, stunning his men and Veronica alike. They all had their eyes on him. "How did this happen?"

"Jimmy's the only person who knew where it was, boss." Philly said.

"But he didn't have it." Marco finished.

"No. But we'll find it."

"Alright, Philly. You've got two weeks to figure it out. You heard Maurice." Marco mumbled, his voice deep and dark. "Now get out." He growled. They scurried like cockroaches in the light, scampering out of Marco's sight.

Veronica walked to Marco as soon as the door latched shut. "Are you okay?"

He didn't speak, puffing on his cigarette and staring at her with dark eyes.

She hadn't quite seen him look like this before. She tried to place his emotions, settling finally on disappointment. "I know what this meant to you. Just think though, it's over now." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it supportively.

"You're right." He finally muttered, tossing his cigarette butt in the sink. "Let's go celebrate." He smirked darkly, dragging her down the hallway.

"I'd like to get cleaned up first." She admitted, feeling awfully dirty, covered in dirt from the bone yard and blood from Marco.

"By all means." He muttered, waving her to go to the bathroom. He followed her, cutting the shower on and wasting no time in unzipping her dress, pulling the straps down her shoulders and letting it pool around her feet. She helped with his tank top, being gentle with his shoulder, then went back to work on his pants, letting him slip out of them. They continued to shed layers until they were both naked and then tumbled into the hot water of the shower, washing the dirt and blood off of each other until they were spotless.

They only managed to drip dry before tumbling into bed. Veronica forced him to his back, insisting that he not overexert his shoulder. She braced herself with her hands on his chest, holding herself up, slowly riding down until he had glided all the way inside of her.

Marco grew impatient, using his hips to jerk her forward, encouraging her to move. She slid off him slowly gliding back down. He brought his hands up her torso to cup her full breasts, rolling her perky nipples in his fingers. He watched as she worked him, as his length disappeared into her and reappeared, the rolling of her stomach muscles, the bouncing of her breasts.

Her nails were digging into his chest as his hips met hers. Marco's feet dug into the mattress as he arched his back to lift her up. Droplets of water fell from her hair, onto his chest and rolling over her breasts, down her shoulders, running down her back. She rolled her hips just right, arching her pelvis into his and hitting the spot between her legs that made her whimper.

He didn't miss that noise, bringing his thumb over that spot to hear it again, to revel in the notion that he did this to her, caused her such pleasure. He arched his hips again and he felt her shudder. Once more and she muttered his name, spasming around his length, causing him to come inside of her once more. He flicked over her clit a few last times and felt her come down around him once more, amazed by the sounds, the feeling of her. Everything about her was intoxicating to him.

Leon might be gone, he may never get revenge on him or Jimmy, but at least he had this. He had her.


	17. Chapter 17

**We're getting down to the nitty gritty, guys. The next chapter will be the absolute final one in the series. I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"Funeral's tomorrow. Then they're skipping town." Philly muttered, seemingly to himself.

"It's kind of convenient, don't you think? Jimmy's sister and that Anthony brat leaving town right after their brother's die? Sounds suspect to me." Vinnie muttered, sipping on his beer. He knocked the cue ball with his pool cue, nailing two solid balls into the same pocket.

"I would get out of town, too. I mean if all my family died." Philly said.

"Yeah, especially if I was them." Laughed one of the other boys, clinking his beer with another man's as they shared a laugh.

"Alright, doll. Put your hands here." Marco stood behind Veronica, leaning into her as his hands directed hers. "And here. Loosen up your shoulders, and concentrate." She could feel the bulge in his pants grinding against her ass, even through the fabric of her dress. She rolled her hips to see if he would notice. He did, clearing his voice. "Not now." He whispered in her ear, under his breath. "Concentrate." He said in a more stern tone. She knew what he really meant was _not in front of his guys._

She did as she was told, centering herself and pulling her elbow back, releasing and knocking the eight ball into another solid ball and landing it in the pocket. She squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet lightly.

"Good job." Vinnie laughed at her.

Marco only smirked. "You're getting it, kitten." He tilted his beer back, noticing it was suddenly empty and he frowned. "Be right back."

"Get me another one?" Veronica asked, finishing the last drop of her Brooklyn and shaking the empty cup at him. He nodded, walking over to the bar.

"It was them, wasn't it Ronnie?" Philly asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Bobby and Annie. They got the money." He sneered.

Veronica walked closer to him at the table. "I think so. It was dark, so I can't be sure." He only nodded.

She knew he was worried. He needed to get that money back. Marco was stressed about it. He had promised it to Maurice and it was almost a week until he brought that shipment of heroin to him. He still wasn't sure how he was gonna push this much scag without Jimmy around, but it also meant he would have a lot more product to get rid of.

Marco came back over and handed her a full cup. "What're we talking about?"

"Ronnie here wanted to tell you about the new club." Vinnie smirked at her, pushing her to speak up.

Marco took his cue and played his turn. He cursed quietly to himself when he missed. "How's that, now?" He glared at her.

"Thanks, Vin." Veronica whined, playfully. "I've been thinking about it, that's all he meant."

"Really, now?" Marco smirked. "You'd let me give you the club?"

"It's not a gift. I'd really be doing you a favor." She smirked, sipping from her drink.

"Is that so?" He scoffed, looming closer to her and cornering her by the pool table. "Please, enlighten me. How is me giving you a job doing me a favor?"

"You can't possibly be in that many places at once, Marco. Face it. You need me." She smiled, leaning into his chest.

"You got that right." He bit his lip, knowing all too well how true that was. She had no idea how much he needed her.

"I can't do anything until school's over next summer. But I think it might be my next step."

Marco looked so smug, triumphant that he'd talked her into letting him dote on her a little more. "What did you have in mind?"

"I like it the way it is." She admitted. "A cabaret bar, very romantic and cozy. No drugs, just gambling and booze."

"Too easy, kitten."

"Something should be easy around here." She smirked, causing all the guys to chuckle.

Marco suddenly put back on his angry face and glared them all into submission. "Let's get back to work, huh?"

* * *

Veronica was cooking dinner when Vinnie ran in the door, Christopher and Anthony close behind him. "Marco!"

"Other room." She nodded, pointing with her wooden spoon in the direction of the living room, but it was too late.

Marco got up from the couch, staggering into the kitchen at the sound of his name with Philly close behind, not wanting to be left out.

"You'll never believe it!" Vinnie continued.

"What?"

Christopher jumped in before Vinnie could speak, causing him to glare maliciously. "Bobby killed Fritzy! Gave him the same treatment he gave ol' Philly, here!"

"You're kidding me!" Philly yelled.

"I couldn't make this up if I tried! Right after the fucking funeral! He stopped in town, dropped a wheelbarrow of cinderblocks on his fucking head! Right in front of the private club! That fuck Joey Pants is in a coma! We heard the whole thing down the street!" Christopher explained excitedly.

"This calls for a celebration!" Marco mumbled, cigarette pursed between his lips. He snapped his fingers at Philly, signaling him to fetch beers from the fridge, opening them before he handed them out.

"This is a little morbid, don't you think?" Veronica interjected.

"Don't you see what this means, Ronnie?" Vinnie asked. She shook her head, still hung up on the fact that they were celebrating someone's death.

"It means we're off the fucking hook." Philly said. "We won't owe Fritzy anything and we can take over all his business. That insolent fuck, Bobby, finally did something right!"

"No one under Fritzy would dare step up to Marco." Vinnie added.

Marco grinned deviously. "It means, doll face, that I am now the most powerful man in Sunset Park."


	18. Epilogue

**As you can tell from the title, this is the epilogue to one of my favorite and most well-received stories to date. I'll miss Marco and Veronica, and I'm really sad to see this one end. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who loved _Strike of the Viper_ and this story alike. That accounts for all the silent readers out there and my faithfuls, for whom I dedicate this story. Super special thanks goes to MrsGooglyBear, as well as rancidamy, HermioneandMarcus, PrincessPipi, MyLittleMonster'sFantasy, jessegdixon, Maddie-MarieXO, MrsNormanReedus2013, SPEEDIE22, zansbitch1, and a few miscellaneous guests. Thanks so much for the encouragement and inspiration. **

* * *

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

* * *

"It's gonna be all reds and golds. We're gonna keep the major theme here. I want it to be romantic and intimate." Veronica instructed, going through a stack of paint and fabric samples.

"You're not changing much then, are you?" Philly laughed. Long gone were the sling on his arm and the brace around his neck.

Things really seemed to be getting better. Veronica had just graduated with honors. That was a week ago. An hour after the ceremony, she moved back to Brooklyn. Marco bought a larger house so they could have, as he put it, "more privacy."

They liked to pretend that things were back to normal, but Veronica could see that Marco was more stressed than ever. With great power comes great responsibility, and Marco pretty much had greatness thrust upon him.

After Fritzy's tragic death, Marco claimed stake in his club and all of his business ventures, single handedly taking over Sunset Park and becoming the grand Mafioso, one of the most powerful in Brooklyn.

"I don't want to hear you giving any lip, Philly. Whatever she wants, she gets." Marco muttered, cigarette in hand.

Veronica smirked. "I like the authenticity of the place. That's the reason you picked it, right?" She asked Marco.

"Sure, doll. That, and it's right beside the candy shop." He said between puffs. The shop itself had become the safe haven of the avenue. Out of respect for Leon, no one was aloud to do deals in or outside of the building. Directly next door, however, was a different story.

"We'll go with these." She said, handing the samples to Philly along with the accompanying order sheet.

"That'll be all, Philly." Marco glared, tamping out his cigarette and crossing his arms.

"But Marco, we still have to –"

"I said that will be all. Get the fuck out."

"Yes sir." He muttered, grabbing the paperwork and scurrying out the front door.

When the door shut behind him, Veronica and Marco were left in silence, staring at each other from across the table. "Are you happy, sweetheart?" Marco asked, biting his lip.

"Of course I am."

"I think this is gonna be good." He leaned forward in his seat, pushing himself up to stand. "A place for just us." He was practically circling her, like a vulture on a carcass.

"Isn't that romantic of you, handsome. And here, I thought you were just a violent asshole." She smirked, still looking forward, away from him.

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, steadying her before hooking his other elbow around her throat and pulling back so she looked him in the eye. "I'm a bad man." He reminded her. His lips were against her ear, his breath hot on her cheek. "I've got a soft spot for you, kitten."

"Could've fooled me." She purred with a sarcastic smirk.

"Don't go ruining my reputation, baby." He growled before biting her neck and causing her to shriek. She tried to twirl around and face him, but he held her still. "Behave." He commanded.

"But where's the fun in that." She pouted. "I was thinking… we've been so busy christening the new house, we haven't thought to start here."

All of a sudden, he pulled the chair back from the table, twirling her around to face him. "We'll just have to fix that." He smirked before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the soundstage, throwing her down on the edge. He grabbed her thighs, pulling her forward enough so that her ass was off the edge and reached under the poufs of her skirt, finding her panties and pulling them off with ease.

She reached forward, tangling her fingers in his shirt, bunching it in his hands and trying to lift it over his arms. He caught the material half way up his stomach before he caught her tiny wrists and finished the rest of the task. "Don't move." He said darkly.

He bent over her, the bulge in his pants colliding with her most naked parts as his lips found hers. He bit down on her lower lip as he pulled back, running his hands down her ribs, still encased in too much material. _Mine_, he reminded himself. _Always mine_ he thought before he tugged at his belt, watching her intently as he got his pants out of the way.

She managed to sit up enough to unzip her dress, shrugging the strapless bodice down her chest just enough to expose her full breasts before he growled at her. He leaned down, holding her neck down with one hand and rubbing her clit in the other. His mouth found her nipples, raving her naked chest. She made small choking sounds as she tried to plead with him for more. "Tell me. Say you belong to me." Marco whispered, his voice deep and dark and full of lust, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm all yours, Marco."

"Shit." He muttered. His bare cock thumped at the sound of her voice before he lost control and plunged into her, watching in amazement as his dick disappeared into her tightness.

She really never ceased to amaze him. She allowed him to take his frustration out on her body, always willing to help him relieve some tension. His job was stressful, he was always on edge. But, then there was Veronica. His queen. The one woman who didn't seem to be afraid, the one he never tired of. His light in the darkness. He followed the motions, pounding into her as he thought of all the ways she amazed him.

"Marco." She panted his name, a pleading sweet sound. His lips found hers in an urgent kiss, fervent and full of passion. His body molded into hers, grinding into her tight little bundle of nerves as her hips beckoned to his. Her ankles tangled around his bare ass as she begged him to make her fall apart beneath him. She screamed his name again, this time unwinding around him, tightening around his cock and forcing him to follow close behind.

They were made for each other. They couldn't deny it. This life was dangerous, but they would get through it together.


End file.
